russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Shows on Global IBC
IBC-13's award-winning radio and TV programs to audiences throughout the archipelago. Since IBC has become the undisputed number 3 network in the country, and the audience share has expanded to a high 30%. Today, IBC boast a consistent in the top-rating shows, the biggest names in Philippine children, culture and entertainment, and with 35.5% of the total advertising pie. Our balance, powerhouse and homegrown programming to match our powerful transmitter featuring the best local and international programs, enabling IBC-13 to maintain the third leading position in the broadcast industry that will take the masa audience. Bringing the world entertainment to new heights. We gathered the best and most talented personalities in showbiz today with stars and superstars, and created a whole new world that will captivate millions of viewers throughout the archipelago. Now this is top-notch broadcasting. Provided by IBC International, the most awarded broadcasting company and one of the most popular television networks in the Philippines -- IBC is a variety channel serving the Filipino-American community in the United States. Largest Philippine network (beamed to 30 Asian countries) recognized for its well-balanced programming carries some of the most popular shows on Philippine television. Has drama series, sitcoms, soap operas, fantasy series, talk shows, variety shows, reality shows, game shows, television movies, news, and current affairs programs. Embarked on full commercial programming, producing clones of other commercial network' s sitcoms, gag shows, political satire, musical variety programs, dramas, fantasy and reality shows able to grab a portion of the advertising pie. The most popular actors and actresses were drawn into the third leading TV network to perform inanities and tear-jerkers which would have rated on other network. The best film directors were given carte blanche to produce their own type of TV drama. This concept's execution of ratings. Among IBC's top-rated programs are: Express Balita- a long-running flagship national news program in the country anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilinan; Lunch Break- one of the most popular and longest running variety shows in the Philippines hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama and others; Happy TODAS- a popular gag show with a mainstays include: Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV and others; Joey & Teysi- the Philippines' most popular morning talk show tandem Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas; Showbiz Star- as the Philippines' showbiz talk show hosted by the columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay; Before I Fall in Love- an afternoon serye top-billed by Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales with Jenine Desiderio and Martin Velayo; Janella in Wonderland- a teen fantasy drama series about the island of mermaid tale princess starring a teen star princess Janella Salvador as her first leading role with Andrei Felix, Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos and Alfred Vargas; Your Heart, My Love- a heart-warming soap opera primetime drama series about the family of the world starring the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes with Cherry Pie Picache, action star Ronnie Ricketts, Ian Veneracion, Ces Quesada and Ronaldo Valdez; 13 Original Movie- featuring original made-for-television movies from Philippine cinema's top writers, directors, actors and actresses in your favorite Kapinoy superstars; Sandy's Romance- a teen romantic drama anthology series for love stories with a teen star Nadine Lustre; Whattaboys- an all-male sitcom with today's top stars like AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio with Ashley Rivera; Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya- a top-rated sitcom for imparts of Filipino family values top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; DMZ-TV- a dance variety show hosted by beauty queen Janine Tugonon, Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos along with some of the country's top teen stars; Who Wants To Be a Millionaire- a primetime game show with Christopher de Leon winning at P2 million pesos cash prize; The Million Second Quiz- a Sunday night game show with Robi Domingo for wins at P1 million; Born to be a Superstar- a reality show for national singing contest hosted by a singing champion Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Khalil Ramos and Marvin Ong with a four judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla; It's Partytime- a Sunday afternoon musical variety show hosted by the country's top singers are Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Jenine Desiderio, Gino Padilla and Lani Misalucha along with co-hosts and performers of Kapinoy superstars; Last Fool Show- a late-night comedy talk show hosted by Freddie Webb. Programming blocks ''PrimeTastik Spice up your daily viewing habit with IBC's latest offerings! Catch the latest, hot and burning news around the world in ''Express Balita and Ronda Trese at night. Discover a mermaid tail of the sea will fall in love again with Janella in Wondrland, a heart-pounding warming drama with Your Heart, My Love and a kilig moments crazy love in Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Witness a mother life in La Madrastra. A husband and daughter as I will Love You and find out what people will do for My Love Patzzi. Laugh away your action in Abra Gayuma as well in those guy, a dance moves of some hip-hoppers and sexy girls in DMZ-TV. A movie fest featuring one movie idol a month in Viva Cine Idols, the spoof and political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman of burning news pranks on your friends. Our freshest and hottest K-pop superstars and idols in this competition for K-Pop Star Hunt. Also, a thrilling action is the hardcore basketball fans of the PBA games as well. ''Panalo Weekend Some of the country's finest singers and superstars will perform ''It's Partytime. Sing along with a perfrmance of music trip at night in Dingdong n' Lani and will sing the champion of singing superstars Born to be a Superstar. A Pinoy fantasy adventures in Once Upon a Time, the ultimate barkada experence for a friendship, romance and teenagers forever in Friends 4Ever. Become the next millionaire prizes in Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the quizes second as you win big in your own homes in The Million Secnd Quiz. Catch up the latest showbiz news in CelebrityDATCom, then have a late night comedy with a funniest buddy in Last Fool Show. Real-time crime and investigative police trap of public service in Bitag. Cap up the updates in Express Balita Weekend. True love stories will make you fall in love again in Sandy's Romance. A boys night out of comedy fans will relax laugh in Happy TODAS with a hottest men of boys and sexy lady. Romantic kilig moments of my family in a sitcom Sir Chief Loves Maya and the school of collest in Iskul Bukol Men. Blow by blow, an explosive matches in ONE FC for the MMA fighter fans and a thrilling action of the hardcore basketball fans of the NBA and PBA games for the Filipino sports fans. Showing local Tagalog blockbusters in the film of Viva Box Office and action-packed movie Sunday Sinemaks. You can do all these and more with the new weekend shows of IBC, where Panalo Weekend! Soap operas ''Before I Fall in Love :A daily soap opera masterpiece sure to touch and fill the hearts of Filipino viewers everywhere. :In the grand IBC drama tradition, we proudly present another milestone in Philippine daytime television by bringing you the newest drama series in the league. Before I Fall in Love top-billed by the country's promising top stars: Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales. :A young sweetheart girl Andy Hermosa (Erich Gonzales) and Hanson Mendoza (Mario Maurer) having the magical world. They try to the love romances happen, Marjoe (Cacai Bautista) is a girl of her friend. Happy ever after, there in Jimmy (Arkin del Rosario), a boy style in the man. :The wonderful world of house upon a love stories for Danny (Martin Velayo). Andy's mother Gina (Jenine Desiderio), whose her friend in mom of wife from their broken heart. They try to love you so in my heart of the house. In the meantime for a happy ever after, through the numerous romantic comedies of stars in the fairy-tale happy of Andy and Hanson who before will fall in love again. '''Main cast' :Mario Maurer as Hanson Mendoza :Erich Gonzales as Andy Hermosa :Jenine Desiderio as Gina Mendoza :Martin Velayo as Danny Blanco Supporting cast :Arkin del Rosario as Jimmy Padilla :Cacai Bautista as Marjoe Celis :Baifern Pimchanok as Sririta Taylor :Michael Flores as John Manaloto :Stephanie Henares as Joyce Vargas :Dionne Monsanto as Ditas :Michael Shaowanasai as Peter :Apasiri Chantrasmi as Mai :Nana Dakin as Lalita :Karinyut Jindawat as Mitr ''Janella in Wonderland :Another first is in the offing from the country’s pioneer in broadcasting revolutionizes once more the drama genre in the giant networks, The Kapinoy Network IBC introduces yet another innovation to Filipino television programming as it presents teen star Janella Salvador in the newest fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Fusing elements of traditional fantasy and myth, high-tech television production methods, and the scope and polish of IBC's legendary teleserye projects, the all-new genre that the network is dubbing the "fantaserye" makes its bow with none other than the Teen Star Princess Janella Salvador as the first lead role and a cast of versatile and award-winning performers in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love boast of top-rate talents and production quality has sbeen preview by a mass audience from various sectors of society including those from other networks, and the teledrama fantasy an impressive score, the teledrama is full of fantasy of telefantasya as well as drama and romance. :The show also showcased some of the most pristine beaches in the country, which added to its visual appeal. It was also a refreshing take on the tale of a mermaid who wants to have legs and be with humans in order to look for true love. Also, the soundtrack became a huge hit among the viewers. :Janella Salvador, IBC′s newest contract artist princess, will topbill the much-awaited Janella in Wonderland, the mermaid tale fantaserye which the network claims to be new kind of telefantasya. :Salvador players her lead superstar role of character in ordinary girl mermaid princess Janella Bernardo as supporting her are Andrei Felix, Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel, Michael Martinez, Gloria Romero, Bettina Carlos and Victor Anastacio. The show has a new level of fantaserye, setting itself away in this primetime fare of quality soap operas directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, who directed her in such unforgettable projects of The Kapinoy Network. Godwin Lucena as the editor, with Joel Mercado as writer. Rosselle Beegee-Soldao is ''Janella in Wonderland's Executive Producer. :The story of ordinary girl Janella Bernardo (Abby Bautista) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Of course, the mermaid princess is being played by the network’s newest gold-mine, top teen actress Janella appeared a fantasy drama, the show showcased IBC’s superiority in TV production among our local networks. :The family of mother Dina Bernardo (Gloria Romero), who has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming and Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a boy of dad at the house. Friends of the magical in human parents dad Lloyd Gonzalo (Victor Anastacio). With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformmed from 8-years old into 15-year-old (Janella Salvador) narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. Janella discovers that she breathe underwater, and she meets a pink-purple dolphin named Zuma that talks to her. Janella tells Freddie Agustin, her boyfriend, of the incident. Through flashback Dina (Gloria Romero) explains that Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Dina as a baby to raise because she was born with family. :Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. Her name is Freddie Agustin (Freddie Gutierrez), a young boyfriend at home she loved Janella fall in love she is very exciting. :Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. Her name is Freddie Agustin (Freddie Gutierrez), a young boyfriend at home she loved Janella fall in love she is very exciting. :Janella will be a mermaid tale on swimming at the island looks at the water for her with her friends Syrenka and Monica. Freddie and Victor, her boyfriend of Janella as well. How will Lloyd giving Janella as the mermaid girl of the sea? Somehow, that the sand castle will look in island, telling them the story as Janella who dreams of being a mermaid princess. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Shy and Andy for help with research. They manage to find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave, and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents that Janella Bernardo is able to surf through successfully, she's had a magical power that makes pearls dance and glow. :Janella, Shy and Andy then approach Lauren directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Janella to grab Laren's necklace. In a rage, Lauren creates a whirlpool to banish Merliah to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Janella calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. Janella rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Janella is given a real mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Janella reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Merliah, and after a chase Janella is able to lure Lauren into the whirlpool. Lauren is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean. Janella finds and sets the princess, and makes Oceana healthy once more. :In aftermath, Janella confesses that she is her life as a human, and gives her a magical necklace that will enable to be a human and mermaid she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Freddie and Victor. Main cast :Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo :Freddie Gutierrez as Freddie Agustin :Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred :Michael Martinez as Eric Bautista :Victor Anastacio as Lloyd Gonzalo :Gloria Romero as Dina Bernardo :Andrei Felix as Marvin Santos :Bettina Carlos as Bettina Santos Supporting cast :Aldred Nasayao as Alfred Cruz :Meil Cuneta as Miela Orquia :Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam :Matt Edwards as Oliver Ando :Chin Chin Gutierrez as Diana Bonnevie :Nathan Barrera as James Pomol :KC Montero as Drew Montano :Abby Bautista as young Janella Bernardo :Kat Alano as Mayleen Arevano :RJ Jimenez as James Williams :Fretzie Bercede as Lauren Montes :Francis Magundayao as Ronald Dan :Jai Agpangan as Shy Gonzales :Joj Agpangan as Andy Reyes :Carlo Lazerna as David Escudero :Anne Discher as Anne dela Cruz :Donjeff Tejada as Diether Yan :Sue Ramirez as Syrenka Carlos :Liza Soberano as Monica delos Reyes :Alfred Vargas as Edward Frondo :Yen Santos as Louise Tolentino :Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo :Kelly dela Cruz as Andrea delos Reyes :Chris Gutierrez as Stephen Santos Special Participation :Jenine Desideiro as Jenine Bernardo (mom) :Freddie Webb as Daniel Bautista Voices :Jerome Ponce as Dog Puppy :Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish :Coleen Garcia as Lipstick Fish :Polo Ravales as Octopus :Jon Santos as Shrimp :Teejay Marquez as Jellyfish :Pia Magalona as Fisher :Juan Carlos Urquico as Porcupine Fish :Mario Maurer as Sea Lion :Louise Abuel as Zuma :Bobby Andrews as Tiger Fish :Elmo Magalona as Crab :Raven Villanueva as Sun Fish :Anton Revilla as Seal :Maybelyn dela Cruz as Chironex :Timothy Chan as Dreamfish :Josh Padilla as Remo (seahorse) :Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark :CJ Navato as Squid :Ruben Gonzaga as Shark :Neil Coleta as Shell :Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish Ratings :Since its premiere telecast, the show has garnered consistent high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its competitor ABS-CBN's Honesto (28.5%) and GMA's Adarna (13.8%). By January 27, the fantasy series was at number 3 along with a primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. The show once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador has garnered a 30.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (33.3%) and Adarna (14.9%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik. ''Your Heart, My Love :In its tradition of broadcast excellence, IBC, now celebrating 54 years of Philippine television, is proud to bring to the screen a drama series bound to capture the hearts of every Filipino unveils a one-of-a-kind Filipino telenovela. An engaging drama of a daily teleserye on Philippine television history. :The crisp resolution and tone of the series reminds us of how Korean dramas register better than our local soap operas par with Korean dramas so loved by the Pinoy audience. After the success of the daily primetime memorable teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, a soap operas on PrimeTastik block for the romantic teleserye on primetime TV, is with IBC’s newest drama offering Your Heart, My Love starring the comeback for The Queen Of Philippine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto returning to primetime television together with the action star Raymart Santiago in the lead role, written by award-winning writer Rondel Lindayag and Emman dela Cruz and directed by Wenn V. Deramas on primetime and competing with other television networks with the original storyline shown weeknights during primetime. :In it's commitment to provide quality entertainment that mirrors the realities of life, One of teleseryes of IBC as Claudine and Raymart's popularity to greater heights will play a one-of-a-kind romantic drama who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends topping the ratings complemented by superb performances by the cast in the beginning. :A daily 30-minute primetime soap opera teleserye brings into the Filipino home a universal message of love, presented in a heartwarming, larger-than-life telenovela. This year, IBC’s popular teleserye Your Heart, My Love is just one of several Kapinoy drama series now being shot and filmed with HD cameras. In which, they will now also shooting My Little Janella and Janella in Wonderland, Shake, Rattle and Roll, Crazy Little Thing Called Love to shoot its teleseryes in HD, Friends 4Ever, Once Upon a Time and Sandy's Romance with the use of high definition cameras. :Boosting a powerhouse cast are some of the numerous best actors in the Philippine showbiz industry in the renowned veteran actors and actresses are Diether Ocampo, Sandy Andolong, Christopher de Leon, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada and Ia Veneracion. :In a powerhouse cast also supporting with Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Xyriel Manabat, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Andi Manzano, Maui Taylor, JC Tiuseco, Maxene Magalona, Elisse Joson, Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, Ramil Rodriguez, Jackyn Jose, Gardo Versoza, Noel Trinidad and Bojo Molina with a special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. :Sophie dela Cruz (Claudine Barretto), the strong woman daughter of mother Cherry dela Cruz (Ces Quesada), was raised in the woman. On her 33rd birthday, she found that the brother Diether Ramos (DJ Durano) and the friends of good men Richard Buenavista (Diether Ocampo), a rich father man who will her life into a nightmare fall in love again. Every family in the world of her mom called Susan Bonnevon (Cherry Pie Picache) part of the story, and dad Ronald Bautista (Ronnie Ricketts). Whose fighting off her evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. In surprise of dad Martin Gutierrez (Ian Veneracion) and Dario Buenavista (Ronaldo Valdez) as the father of dad. '''Main Cast' :Claudine Barretto as Sophie dela Cruz :Raymart Santiago as Roel Veneracion :Christopher de Leon as Ronald Bautista :Sandy Andolong as Donna Paderna ' :'Diether Ocampo as Richard Buenavista :Cherry Pie Picache as Susan Bonnevon :Ronaldo Valdez as Dario Buenavista :Ces Quesada as Cherry dela Cruz :Ian Veneracion as Martin Gutierrez Supporting Cast :Princess Punzalan as Barbara Perez :Juan Rodrigo as Don Regaldo :Izzy Canillo as Zaijan Santos :Nathan Lopez as Carlo Domingo :Abigail Macapagal as Abby delos Reyes :JC Tiuseco as Adrian Falcon :Maxene Magalona as Maxene Santos ' :'DJ Durano as Diether Ramos :Nikki Bacolod as Marga Gonzales :Steven Silva as Steve Atayde :Joyce Jimenez as Barbara Viado :Xyriel Manabat as Maricel Orquia :Janeena Chan as Nicole delos Reyes :Dino Imperial as Ronnie Escudero :Tetchie Agbayani as Maria Ladameto :Andi Manzano as Andy San Jose :Maui Taylor as Yen Bautista :Noel Trinidad as Noel Santiago :Elisse Joson as Andrea del Rosario :Bojo Molina as Ed Ponce :Jaclyn Jose as Magdalena Trinidad :Ramil Rodriguez as Atty. Walter :Gardo Versoza as Domingo Torres Special Participation :Cheska Garcia as Divine Mercado :Rommel Padilla as Dante Angelo Ratings :Your Heart, My Love became the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the January 27 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 24.2% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program The Legal Wife (21.0%) of ABS-CBN and Rhadora X (11%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering toal of 27.4% people ratings grabbing third place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitor The Legal Wife and Rhadora X. ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love :Based on the 2010 Thai film and also a 2011 Asian sleeper hit film of the same title from Sahamongkol Film International Co. Ltd. and Workpoint Entertainment, starring Mario Maurer and Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul, and for the adaption and the remake by The Kapinoy Network. :Magic and deceit. torment and vengeance. trials, triumphs and true love. A modern-day fairy tale told in a fast-paced daily soap opera. :Be part of another first from the network that is set the trend in primetime soap operas after the huge success of Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Your Heart, My Love. :It has one of television’s most simple yet unpredictable storylines. And it has already won the hearts of millions of viewers---young and old---all over the Philippines. :Nam is a girl who is secretly attracted to P'Shone (many people pronounced it as Shone), her senior at school. However, she feels that Shone is too good-looking for her. Instead, Nam and her three friends turn to the help from the book 'Nine Recipes of Love', which is believed to have a magical power to win affection from the boy of choice. Nam's father works in the States to support his family and promises to Nam and her younger sister that he will send a plane ticket for the US to whichever one of them earn the first place in school. Nam misses her father and is determined to study hard to raise her grade. Nam and her friends are denied by the Thai dance club after picking a fight with Faye, a pretty girl at school. :They instead join the English Drama club headed by Teacher Inn, where Nam is chosen to play Snow White in the school drama, Snow White, during the school fair. Shone is also helping the Drama club as a stage painter. After the drama, Nam becomes popular among the boys at school. Nam also tries to change her appearances by wearing contact lens, braces, and whitening her skin. Her look improves dramatically. She is also chosen as a drum major of the school parade, while Shone joins the soccer team as a striker. During the second year of the story, Shone's childhood friend, Top, joins the school. He immediately likes Nam and some days later, he confesses his love to Nam. She is shocked and does not answer to avoid the risk of hurting Shone's best friend, Top. Top takes her silence as an acceptance. :Next morning, Top asks Nam to go to the football match to see Shone play. Days later, Shone tells Nam that he wishes that he had a girlfriend, much to Nam's shock. They are interrupted by Top before Nam can say anything back. At the birthday night party of Ake, one of their friends, Top and Shone share a story where both liked the same girl and after that experience, they say that they have promised to never to fall in love with the same girl again. During a dance, Top kisses Nam's cheek, making her uncomfortable. That night, Nam breaks up with him. A heartbroken Top asks Shone to promise never to pursue Nam because he wouldn't be able to see his best friend with the girl he loves. Shone acknowledges his friendship to Top by promising to do so. :Three years have passed by since the beginning of her story. Nam secures the first position in her exam, which means she will get to stay with her father in the States. Nam and her friend finally realizes that the book did not do much help and decides to use the 10th recipe: Direct confession. On the closing of the school year, Nam finally confesses to Shone, only to find out that she is too late. Shone is already going out with Pin, his classmate. That night, Shone comes home to find out that he is accepted into a trainee program in a professional soccer team, and has to leave for the camp the following morning. He goes into his room and takes out a diary. :That diary contains all of Nam's photos. Shone has always loved Nam but never managed to pluck up enough courage to tell her. Shone leaves his diary in front of Nam's house. Nine years later, Nam is a successful fashion designer who recently came back from the States and is asked to appear in a variety show. Shone is now a professional photographer. In that reality show, Nam and Shone reunite. :Dingdong Dantes and Cristine Reyes’ third project of the daily primetime series with the network. :Also included in the powerhouse cast of Crazy Little Thing Called Love are Maricar Reyes as Teacher Inn, Vandolph Quizon as Van, Cogie Domingo as Teacher Pon, Say Alonzo as Teacher Orn, John Wayne Sace as Top, Joanna Morales as Pin, Paul Jake Castillo as Paul, Nicole Uysiuseng as Faye, Joe Vargas as Eden, Rebecca Chiongbian as Rebecca, Biboy Ramirez as Marjo, Anna Luna as Ms. Mandy and MJ Cayabyab as Carl with a special participation of Olyn Membian as Nicole. :Crazy Little Thing Called Love is co-produced by IBC and Viva Televsion, directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng, is one of The Kapinoy Network’s offerings in celebration of the 53rd year of Philippine television. The original Thai film part of ''Viva Box Office aired on IBC in 2013 and it is considered to be one of the most successful Thai-serye in Phillipine TV history. :The remake is the only localized version endorsed by Maurer and Luevisadpaibul herself among other serye adaptations previously aired on Philippine television. Main cast :Dingdong Dantes as Shone :Cristine Reyes as Nam :Maricar Reyes as Inn Supporting cast :Vandolph Quizon as Van :Cogie Domingo as Teacher Pon :Say Alonzo as Teacher Orn :John Wayne Sace as Top :Joanna Morales as Pin :Paul Jake Castillo as Paul :Nicole Uysiuseng as Faye :Joe Vargas as Eden :Rebecca Chiongbian as Rebecca :Biboy Ramirez as Marjo :Anna Luna as Ms. Mandy :MJ Cayabyab as Carl Special Participation :Olyn Membian as Nicole Drama series ''13 Original Movie :True to its commitment to bring the best of television to every Filipino home around the world as the best of cinema coming to Philippine Television, The Kapinoy Network takes a groundbreaking leap in producing 13 Original Movie, a precious collection of quality-produced made-for-TV movies featuring Philippine cinema’s biggest Kapinoy superstars and created by the country’s highly acclaimed filmmakers offers the unique full-length films every week for the enjoyment of the whole family to captivate and captured the Filipino heart and mind of viewers. :It produce its own original made-for-television movies, which premiere on Tuesday and feature films produced by the network's IBC Films, the film production division shot on 16-millimeter film. :All-original telemovie in made-for-TV movies from Philippine Cinema's top directors, writers, actors and actresses with your favorite biggest and most iconic Kapinoy superstars. The blockbuster team-up comes to the TV screen. In this telemovie in a dramatic provices the highlight of this made-for-TV movies. :Never-before-seen box-office films and ensembles with original movies made for television theater. :Experience love in its different forms with these made-for-TV movies created just for you by IBC Films. Once Upon a Time :The show is hosted by IBC president and CEO and award-winning dramatic actress herself Boots Anson-Roa for the new fantasy-adventure anthology series in Pinoy Fantasy while Boots also serve the narrator of the fantasy anthology focuses on adaptations based on komiks, as well as original tall tales and fantasy stories that are perfect for the kids and the whole family. :The program features weekly fantasy stories of famous celebrities and personalities. :Since August 10, 2013, Once Upon a Time saw the birth of another first in Philippine television. Although Pinoy Fantasy stories with treatment and fresh approach with technical exellence to fantasy anthology. :A family and friends of fantasy stories in the world of fairytale of drama every Saturday night, the sentimental wonderful journey to the Filipino viewers' treasured fairy and fantasy stories. Friends 4Ever :It's been a while since the youth-oriented drama series dominated the Saturday afternoon slot of TV networks. After the success of the best shows Gimik and T.G.I.S., Saturday afternoon viewing has been dominated by showbiz talk shows and public affairs program. Now, armed with its aim to offer an innovations, IBC brings back the teen drama for the youth oriented show trendson weekends, the younger audience will have an option about a group of high school teenagers in a top-rater in its slot. :Friendships, love, parents, pressure, and other coming of age stories of a group of teens. Today's hottest young superstars breathe life into different tales of love and passion puts forward another incomparable production lightens up your Saturday afternoon with the girlfriend and boyfriend home of the hottest stars and respected stars. :From the pioneer of youth-oriented programs on Philippine television, IBC comes yet another sure hit with Friends 4Ever, the story of nine young lives and their relationships, of friendships. Friends 4Ever is a teenage romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students of high-schools with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a bestfriends forever of couple in friendship.The first-ever teen-oriented drama series on Philippine television history. :It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh bach of graduate superstars. A middle child, sibling rivalry, broken families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life which composed of showbiz newcomers. :The show boasts of the hottest teen stars of Philippine showbusiness today. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenager. :The story of young individuals coming from different high-schools in a campus despite their class differences and clashing personalities. When the babis and kids were watrching the elementary school at the young student, at the time of Freddie (Thirdy Lacson) as 9-year-old, Nicole (Abby Bautista) as 5-year-old, Victor (Mavy Legaspi) as 11-year-old, Bianca (Cassy Legaspi) as 8-year-old, Miguel (Juan Miguel Urquico) as 7-year-old, Sandra (Mutya Orquia) as 6-year-old and David (Aldred Nasayao) as 5-year-old as 4-year-old in millennium for future during his grade school days of teacher for the classes at children's pupils at the time. :Kids will shows them their high schools and so that they will now be grown up a young stars counting to the teenager of teen students. Nicole is happy and chases the kids in school of bus, with Nicole on the classes. Nicole starts counting to 15 for them to come out, and Freddie suggests they go to school (the future) so that they will be grown up. Nicole says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 15, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel device. At the exact moment Nicole reaches fifteen, Freddie and Victor pushes a button and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 15 years younger. :These interesting characters include school as 19-year-old Freddie Agustin (Freddie Gutierrez) and 16-year-old Nicole Gonzales (Janella Salvador). Freddie is a friendly athletic scholar who is popular in school due to his academic and extra-curricular activities while Nicole is a working student and a campus leader to speak her mind. Meanwhile, competing with Freddie for Nicole’s attention is a rich kid named 15-year-old David Martin (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with the girls because of his good looks, charm, and affluence. Jules’ confidence, however, sometimes borders on arrogance. There is also the 16-year-old “kikay” girl Sandra Reyes (Liza Soberano) who's talks “emo” guy 21-year-old Miguel Richards (Marlo Mortel) with her 18-year-old husband Ellaine Santiago (Elisse Joson) will eventually discover and appreciate their individualities more than their differences. On the other hand, 18-year-old Victor Halili (Khalil Ramos), who comes from a family, is linked to 18-year-old social climber and poser Bianca Escueta (Sue Ramirez). When Victor falls in love with Bianca, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to Victor. Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story of exciting Friends 4Ever series about a group of high school teenagers started copying the hairstyle and clothing style. :The youth-oriented drama series presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience. Directed by the two of world-renowned TV directors Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark Reyes from T.G.I.S., starred by some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for the hottest teen stars Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Freddie Gutierrez, Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Khalil Ramos and Sue Ramirez. '''Main cast' :Marlo Mortel as Miguel Richards (21 year old) :Janella Salvador as Nicole Gonzales (16 year old) :Khalil Ramos as Victor Halili (18 year old) :Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta (18 year old) :Francis Magundayao as David Martin (15 year old) :Ella Cruz as Joyce Concepcion (18 year old) :Freddie Gutierrez as Freddie Agustin (19 year old) :Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes (16 year old) Extended cast :Nicole Uysiuseng as Andrea Villaroel :Victor Anastacio as Joel Veran :Elisse Joson as Ellaine Santiago :Andre Paras as Adrian Santos :Antoinette Taus as Kara Santos :Carl Guevarra as Mike Concepcion :Maxene Magalona as Maxene Ortega :Cara Eriguel as Marie Rodriguez :Joseph Bitangcol as Joseph Bautista :Beth Tamayo as Sonia Tolentino :Steffano Mori as Benjamin Jimenez Special Participation :Thirdy Lacson as young Freddie (from 9-year-old kid) :Abby Bautista as young Nicole (from 5-year-old kid) :Mavy Legaspi as young Victor (from 11-year-old kid) :Cassy Legaspi as young Bianca (from 8-year-old kid) :Juan Miguel Urquico as young Miguel (from 7-year-old kid) :Mutya Orquia as young Sandra (from 6-year-old kid) :Aldred Nasayao as young David (from 5-year-old kld) :Sofia Millares as young Ellaine (from 8-year-old kid) ''Sandy's Romance :A teen superstar princess singer-actress Nadine Lustre as a young girl playing the role as Sandy Salvador in her first leading role as the host with her acted the skills with AJ Muhlach as the love-team partner in the longest-running teen romantic drama anthology series on Philippine television and in Asia through letter sending on teenage of true-to-life romance stories will fall in love. :Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. :Kapinoy viewers around the world with its true to life love stories of people from the kilig moments of high school love and extraordinary tales. Feature the singer-actress in love stories with today’s most sought after leading men namely: Robi Domingo, AJ Muhlach, Mario Maurer, Jason Abalos and Jake Cuenca. :Viewers are invited to send love story and letter sender for their special someones from different walks of life cry, laugh and fall in love through the real-life of its letter senders. :Truly established itself as a standard in teen romantic drama anthology series for its well-crafted, acting performances aims to showcase Lustre’s prowess in the acting department believe that their acting experience, and top-notch production values. Discover the items, episodes and awards brought honor the show unveil new features and content for online, remains on of the most-watched shows concept that originated in true-to-life experiences that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail. :Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Lustre for host, narrator, acting skills while co-starred by the different Kapinoy actors are Robi Domingo, Mario Maurer, AJ Muhlach, Jason Abalos and Jake Cuenca will be Nadine's leading men and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode with fall in love again. On true-to-life romance stories sent through letters, the letter-senders, advice from Nadine at the end of the show. News and Current Affairs IBC-13 is a government-owned TV network, which has been on a recruiting spree for fresh and seasoned news talents, some from competing networks and hoping for a brighter career experience from a news organization From the world's leading news authority. IBC News and Current Affairs, the country’s largest sequestered broadcast biggest news organization under the convergence project of the different government news and information agencies Media ng Bayan has the developed channels which airs news, current affairs, documentary and public service shows, the network's news and current affairs programs are strongly positioned to bring the ever-widening audiences the exciting, fast-paced and often turbulent events of the century. The Kapinoy Network in outstanding, credible, high-rating and award-winning news and current affairs programs that combine talent, creativity and a greater respect for the taste of the Filipino viewing public government in the broadcast journalist of news anchors and public service in responsible, fair and objective continues in its efforts to deliver the news. IBC News and Current Affairs team is a dedicated and highly professional group of men and women with a news correspondents of the country and news bureaus in regional locations around the world, will provide 360-degree news coverage on different media platforms and deliver public service. Aware that everyone has the time and the opportunity to watch television and listen to the radio, IBC launched its news website at ibcnews.com. With its global reach, boasting of many news contributors, both in the Philippines and abroad, ibcnews.com will serve as your online gateway to the latest news, not only here in our country, but around the globe as well. Headed by Maria Ressa, the news and current affairs department, television news in the pioneering IBC Channel 13, DZTV-AM and IBC News Network. The IBC news team combines experience and addressing issues with admirable perspective and a fresh look with only one goal in mind to bring audiences the news that matter. So if it’s newscast that you need the government, keep tune in to The Kapinoy Network. It also gives us access to the various television and radio programs of IBC, IBC News Network (INN) and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. ibcnews.com makes sure that we are informed of the current issues that each member of the community must know, from national to international, as well as those falling under public affairs, politics, government, action, public sevice, business, entertainment, weather and sports. Through its online livestreaming, we can now watch our favorite IBC shows and INN programs as well as listen to our favorite Radyo Budyong programmes, wherever we are and whenever we like it. Express Balita :Credibility, integrity, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforard, biased, varied and trusted through the years. :Express Balita, IBC's longest-running national flagship primetime news program on Philippine television hits the primetime at 6:30PM to 7:30PM nightly. :Anchored by the country's formidable anchors of the newscasters are Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda deliver you your daily dose of the news every night and performs field work necessary, celebrating 15th anniversary in the flagship news program with the fresh speech latest, hot, timely, freshest and most reliable source in news of the day will sure its local and international pool of correspondents that journalism work is public service. :Its pool of correspondents, reporters and an equal number of cameramen and drivers are tasked to cover every major beat in the Greater Manila Area and other provinces. :Almost three years after it began airing, IBC’s banner news program to have viewership in the lack of funding and necessary equipment to make it a primetime news program has now grown by leaps in terms an amount of viewership of head on counter-programming of TV Patrol and 24 Oras for longest time the 6:30PM slot has been held by news programs over the years, news-gathering and public service – living up to IBC News and Current Affairs’s aggressive and compassionate under the Media ng Bayan. :Considered a pioneer of the fast-paced Filipino newscasts, introduced the concept in 1998 with president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa gained control of broadcast company Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. presenting the very question of the whole people, in order to deliver news that is current, truthful, information, public service and action to viewers also learn to watch the masses. :Aside from winning 2011 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program for consecutive years, received numerous accolades, including 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee, with weatherman Aldczar Aurelio for weather, Georgina Wilson for showbiz, Greg Gregorio for Adventurista, Lil Mateo for the features and Hans Mortel for the trivia and video clips. :Reporters rarely go out of town nowadays and the lack of funds and are merely confined to cover news in Metro Manila and provinces. Adding to its misery is the morale being by its reportorial teams to its production staff thanks to the mother station can produce a news program. :The day's top stories from national, local and global news as well as its malacañang, CCTV reports, metro news, crime news and police reports, citizen journalism, politics, public service and action segments, oil price watch of the loil and LPG prices, weather forecast, sports news also give emphasis on its sports coverage and showbiz news will deliver impartial and truthful reporting of the day's events. :Out of its present reportorial composition, IBC established a news-and-rescue mission team to assist in delivering rescue in emergency situations as Tulong Kapinoy. The advocacy reinvents the old way of thinking and practice of media coverage that is only confined to exclusive-hungry reporting to be called competitive, even to the point of sacrificing the welfare of people in need of help command. :More credible to Kapinoy viewers behind the program should not forget the basic tenets of journalism in reporting - balance and fairness. Among its foremost objectives is to give the overall picture of news events producing investigative reports and in-depth political analyses along with the live reports are lengthier and more in-depth takes on issues. :The massive performance of the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the top revenue-earner position than rival flagship newscast TV Patrol and 24 Oras. '''Segments' :WEEKNIGHTS :Ulo ng mga Balita :The day's top stories for the headlines as deliver with clips from the specific news items. :Presinto 13 :Police beat with crime reports on actions of authorities on peace and order in the Metro on the justice system with updates and accounts of true crime stories. Focus on police reports around Metro Manila detailed exposition of the main news thorough investigating IBC News Team. :CCTV Balita :Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. :I-Balita Ako :Social media’s most active news fan page in the Philippines about the government and malacanang over 150,000 citizen journalists of IBC’s I-Balita Mo Facebook page to let their views and stories be heard will become a more important part of the nightly newcast, as citizens will now be involved in finding solutions to the problems in their own communities. :Tulong Kapinoy :Out of its present reportorial composition as the emergency response presents stories that wrap up a day’s work, IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan established a news-and-rescue mission team to assist in delivering rescue in emergency situations of response at Tulong Kapinoy, the very first specialized and trained news organization-based group of emergency response teams that roam around the roads of Metro Manila to gather stories and at the same time respond to victims of road mishaps or any calamities as the need arises. The advocacy reinvents the practice of media coverage that is confined to exclusive-hungry reporting, even to the point of sacrificing the welfare of people in need of help at keeping the public safe through information, in-depth stories of survival and action. :Mission ng Bayan :Where anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz tries to solve communtiy or government problems and other complains that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. :Lingkod Kapinoy :Operating under the IBC Foundation, Inc. led by broadcast journalists Snooky Serna, extends a helping hand to those need completes the public service with children's health, medical, clinic and medicine. :GloBalita :Stay in touch with the rest of world with a round-up from around the globe in partnership with the world's number 1 cable news provider BBC World News and Fox News Channel. Fresh news from international scene by a world-class foreign news. :Ulat Panahon :The weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA and intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Sports Page :Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Showbiz Balita :A gossip superstar Georgina Wilson takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars and hottest superstars at intrigue a local TV and movie industry for showbiz insider fans in the spotlight for the entertainment correspondent Mario Dumaual as the reporter. :Coolinarya :A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. :Cooltura :A glipse of Filipino culture entertaining features on arts, culture and history in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao in finds that showcase Filipino heritage and talent and explore world trends in the art and culture scenes continue to spread the cool of culture. :Adventurista :Where you can find adventure and explore tourist destination in the Philippines. Adventurista is a feature segment of Express Balita. Launched September 30, 2013 together with a new IBC's news program. Hosted by Greg Gregorio, aims to promote Philippine tourism adding adventure activities as spice. :Boto Hans :Hans Mortel as the news reader of trivial segments and features reporter with a trivia and video clips. :WEEKENDS :Ulo ng mga Balita :The day's top stories for the headlines as deliver with clips from the specific news items. :Ulat Panahon :The weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA and intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Sports Page :Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Showbiz Balita :The local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars and hottest superstars at intrigue a local TV and movie industry for showbiz insider fans in the spotlight for the entertainment correspondent Mario Dumaual as the reporter. ''Ronda Trese :We've got all the bases covered, the new report will be disclosed and news gathering pushed to the limit. Where there is news, there published. All major stories and late breaking news delivered first-hand carries on the tradition worthy of the public trust long held by IBC News and Current Affairs. :Rodna Trese or Ronda 13 is IBC's late night national newscast on Philippine television anchored by the veteran broadcast journalists in the formidable news anchors Tony Velasquez, Bernadette Sembrano, Amelyn Veloso and Anthony Suntay, delivering the 24-hour survillance of comprehensive and independent journalism will be more in-depth political stories and analysis, and weekly consumer reports. :Featuring a tonight's top stories from national, local and international events news as well as peso-dollar exchange, political, business and economy news, foreign exchange, sports news and weather forecast with the citizen journalism sending their reaction through text messaging send their reactions on each news through Twitter and Facebook and read by anchors each news items, thus surveillance for comprehensive in independent journalism of the news delivery making more interactive. '''Segments' :Pangunahing Balita :Presenting the headlines and top stories using the character generator graphics gtom major and important, including crime, domestic and external. :Malayang Kalakalan :In partnership with the world's number 1 business news provider CNBC Asia, events concerning business, economy, financial, stock market and trade-related ambiguous and affect the livelihood of the people. :Report Kay Boss :Hot and timely issues will consider the people by sharing their own opinions and views made by President Noynoy Aquino III in current administration (Thrice-a-week) with IBC News head Maria Ressa. :Daloy ng Panahon :Daily reporting weather from PAGASA and complex but enjoyable time change affects the lives Pinoy as weatherman Alvin Pura from PAGASA provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Good Shot :Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. :Palaro Hotline :Sports news from highlights the sports scores and major sporting events across the country and around the world delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports, feature results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Intriga Ronda :The showbiz news features the entertainment scene with the stars at the movie and TV industry with its intrigues plus the glitz and glamour on celebrities and personalities. :On the Job Training :Features reports from the OJTs of IBC News in variety reports. ''Team Rescue 911 :Taking the lead in responsible journalism, The Kapinoy Network once again made a name in the Philippine broadcasting industry by showcasing a program that provides immediate response and medical assistance in life-threatening incidents and dangerous situations. :As a pioneer in the Philippine broadcasting industry, IBC News head Maria Ressa realized early on that reporters are called upon to serve the public beyond their journalistic responsibilities. The multi-awarded and seasoned broadcast journalist proposed the idea of having a dedicated news team with the necessary knowledge and training to conduct various types of emergency response and rescue operations. And in September 2013, Tulong Kapinoy was born. Since then, IBC’s emergency response unit has received numerous recognitions here and abroad for its efforts during life-threatening incidents and dangerous situations. As part of its unwavering service to the Filipinos, IBC News and Current Affairs Department launched its new tag line Tulong Kapinoy, in which its news teams were trained to save lives in actual emergency situations of IBC Foundation, Inc. :In a critical situation, current media practice in local and international news organizations opt to being the first in getting and delivering the news. For IBC, being first is in assisting and relieving a person in distress. That in itself is news, information and public service. :Following the course of Tulong Kapinoy, IBC News and Current Affairs under the organization of Media ng Bayan and IBC Foundation, Inc. has again set its gear in creating a new program Team Rescue 911, designed to give maximum emphasis on providing a helping hand and extending assistance to people caught in the midst of disasters. It also aims to present useful information that people should know when faced with emergencies, action-packed tragedies, accidents and calamities. :The field of search and rescue operations who will share their invaluable knowledge and skills in disaster preparedness, safety and security that documents the real tension and drama of saving lives and the rescue operations of the IBC's Tulong Kapinoy news team takes public service to the next level as it strengthens its commitment to public service through a weekly reality show. :Hosted by: Vincent Santos, a news anchor and Ralf Rivas, a news correspondent Operation Lingkod Bayan :The format of Lingkod Bayan television program is pure public service which caters all walks of life but most specifically the poorest members of our society as Operation Lingkod Bayan. :The Medical and Dental services, Entertainment, Lingkod Bayan Balita and Lingkod Bayan Choice segments totality of 30 minutes length, a medical mission and public service program supported by the Philippine Charity Sweepstakes (PCSO﻿). :Medical and Dental services segment features the place of the services, conducting live interviews with the Medical and Dental Doctors and patients. :While Entertainment segment, features any talented individuals like singing. Lingkod Bayan Balita deals reports on current news and expose of our mobile patrollers. Finally, Lingkod Bayan Choice segment gives opportunity to all public servants, private company officials, businessmen, professionals, politicians, etc to promote their programs and share their services to the viewing public. :The program is hosted by Tony Falcon, a 23 year veteran of public service broadcasting. Global Mission :More popularly known among the masses as this public service program encourages the public to air their grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities in the overseas of Overseas Filipino Workers as OFW, and about the call center agent of hotline. :The program is like a watchdog of government services over Pinoy abroad. The program is in Tagalog/Filipino dedicated. :The program's popularity is due to its efforts at exposing graft and corruption by public servants about global. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens to wide-ranging OFW topics that include migration, human rights, worker’s rights and welfare. :Hosts: Maria Ressa is also a popular IBC News and Current Affairs Head and Jun Veneracion. Makabayang Duktor :Some are said to be living among humans, looking like humans and moving like humans. :Doc Willie and Liza who are actually husband and wife team, began their advocacy as authors. In 1995, Liza found the notes Willie kept during his internship days in medical school. Scouring through these, she realized that Willie’s notes were not only complete and concise – but one to make any doctor’s life easier as he practices medicine. :The two Filipino doctors are Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong, embark on a mission to help indigent patients receive medical treatment. :A collaboration with Showbiz host Boy Abunda, the TV program aims to help the poorest of the poor. :Liza typed the notes, found a publisher and, today, The Medicine Blue Book is already on its sixth edition. More, it inspired the Ongs to write more of very practical and helpful books including Cardiology Blue Book, Altapresyon at Tamang Pangangalaga sa Inyong Puso and Health and Life (in Chinese language). Dr. Willie, particularly, is considered as the only Filipino doctor to have studied the history of medicine in the Philippines. For seven years, he traveled to and from Madrid, Tokyo and US to research and chronicle the vastness of the task. As the Ongs practice thrived, so did their yearning to use the profession for their countrymen. In their minds, it wasn’t enough that they have already set 50 percent of their earnings to charity, a significant amount of their time to free consultation and treatment for the poor, and giving away at least P50,000 worth of medicine to the poor every month. :The longest-running public service program Makabayang Duktor celebrate on its 10 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick. :Hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong with conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. Viewers will see them the doctors will tackle the medical problems faced by short people afflicted with dwarfism head on. Linawin Natin :Hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program interviews politicians and personalities. :Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program, Linawin Natin aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Snooky :Multi-awared broadcast journalist Snooky Serna host in her public service program Snooky sacrificed a part of themselves and went out of their way to make other people's live better. :The gamut of multi-awarded, creedible and world-class female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, actress, movies, television, news anchor and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. on the importance of hard work, awareness, perseverance, hope, and positivism. :A Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places will showcase individuals, families and groups towards other. :The adjective, we may well add, aptly describes the disposition and demeanor of this multifaceted career woman who is also a wife and a mother to four kids, including identical twin girls. :Snooky is a production of IBC News and Current Affairs with public affairs head, Mayette Camacho, as executive producer and ccriptwriter is Paz Santillan. Forum ni Randy :From the 80's television talk show in ''Truth Forum. Forum ni Randy is a first TV highly-rated talk show in Filipino hosted by the sociologist Randy David which is using a forum. :This topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the live studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative from police and armed forces with representative from the Government and other related professions discussion on TV. :In the same breadth with other IBC's late-night programming, this program utilizes social media networks such as Facebook and Twitter. Person from the panel can ask via Forum ni Randy’s official Facebook page or official Twitter account (you may need to use the ID and the hashtag prescribed by the topic) to provide an opportunity for the public. ''Good Take :Galing Mo, Pilipino! :Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour tele-magazine program showcasing that highlights extraordinary accomplishments and achievements of individuals. :Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. :Hosted by: Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people make them living heroes that viewers can emulate. Report Kay Boss :The one-hour newsmagazine program focuses on the President Aquino’s achievements through governments programs and projects as the administration. Hosted by Dominic Almenor helps the documentary of President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III. :It is composed of the following segments: ''Executive Summary, a fast-paced news info on the President’s schedule with an average of five to seven summaries to highlight the positive results from the regular presidential engagements and meetings, investment updates, courtesy calls etc.; First Agenda, the segment tackles the latest buzzworthy government programs and projects to inform the public of its agenda and priority projects; Tatak Pinas, a feature-type show that highlights the country’s top tourist destinations, festivals, treasured culture and traditions plus tackling issues that goes with the promotion of the country’s unique identity and heritage. It also aims to carry out the Dept. of Tourism’s campaign “It’s More Fun in the Philippines” and highlight the best tourist destinations and heritage; Pinoy Yata Ito!, a documentary that features exemplary Filipinos who have displayed strong commitment to support government programs in reawakening the spirit of ‘bayanihan’ towards nation-building. It showcases public-private partnership programs, inspirational stories, and institutions, organizations or ordinary Filipinos trying to make a difference for the country; and Public Service Billboard, a short public service advertisement or announcement in between gaps for further dissemination of government hotline phone numbers and other public service communications. ''Bitag :The investigative and public service program Bitag is hosted by the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo. Bitag operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as undercovers in reality-based. :Opens the action-packed to uncover cases of abuse, neglect or cruelty, as well as corrupt practices in the government and the various modus operandi of criminals with a crime, and real-time drama. :Described it as an investigative show like no other that strays away from the "packaged" aggressive image that the Tulfo clan is known for by adopting a more cut-throat, in-your-face approach Comedies Iskul Bukol Men :From the 70's and 80's original cast members of Iskul Bukol as Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon and now coming today's top stars Aki Torio as Tito, Ramon Bautista and Josh Padilla as Joey are the trio top-bills in te new all-male sitcom Iskul Bukol Men that the peple of Kapinoy Talent Center saw the strength of trhe trio in the high school, colleges and universities loved by students of all ages. :The show is set to centered on their lives as students of the fictional Wanbol University, parodying its real life counterpart Arellano University. :The matinee idols and TV host are regulars of the top-rating daily noontime show Lunch Break put together in one primetime sitcom the lead stars of respective comedies features well-known celebrities. :In old school to teach and wreak havoc like in the old days. Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Aki Torio) is one half of the Escalera brothers, who plots harebrained schemes. Victorio "Vic" Ungasis (Ramon Bautista) is the good-looking and smart teacher's pet with a chick-magnet personality. The Escaleras often pick on him during class. Later became a professor of Wanbol University. Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Josh Padilla) is the other Escalera sibling. Miss Tapia has a crush on him when he finds out that one his students. :In girls are Petra Mahalimuyak (Ashley Rivera), a young sexy girl and the boys of the men, more than friends and gwapo the role in powerful. Tito and Joey's younger sister in this name Sharon Escalera (Coleen Garcia). The dark-complexioned operator of the university's cafeteria Mang Temi (Tutti Caringal). His name is a play on the Filipino word "itim" (black or dark), rearranged the 70's Filipino way, "Tim-i" or "Tem-i," in the same manner as words in the vernacular are rearranged. :Vic's female roommate and fellow student Bibeth (Yam Concepcion) and Miss Tapia (Gee-Ann Abrahan), Wanbol University's resident professor who often gets on the Escalera brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Miss Tapia was romantically connected with Mang Temi. Her favorite student is Victorio Ungasis. Tonette Macho (John Regala) is the gay student who plays as best friend of the fairest girl in class. He is also the nemesis of the Escalera Brothers. Vic's mother Inang or Aling Jacoba (Danielle Castaño) from the town of Tiaong, Quezon. Famous for her term of endearment "Bunsooyy!" whenever addressing Vic. The root word "bunso" is Tagalog for youngest child being another fellow student Kabayo (Paul Robis) who always copies homeworks from Vic & Bibeth. He is also an accomplice to the Escalera's comedic pranks with a student whom Vic likes Joey Anson (Yassi Pressman). :Mang Temi's houseboy and the cafeteria's waiter Reford (James Reid), Jimmy (MM Magno) and Johnny (MJ Magno). Fellow the Wanbol student and part time waiter Pekto (Hiro Torobu) at Mang Temi's canteen who dresses like a 70s punk rocker with the sister of the Escalera siblings Ms. Escalera (Alexis Navaro). :Directed by the veteran comedy director Bert de Leon, this show consistently ranks among the top 5 television programs in the country. '''Main Cast' :Aki Torio as Joselito "Tito" Escalera :Ramon Bautista as Victorio "Vic" Ungasis :Josh Padilla as Josemari "Joey" Escalera ' :'Coleen Garcia as Sharon Escalera :Katya Santos as Katya Melody :Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak Supporting cast :John Regala as Tonette Macho :Yassi Pressman as Joey Anson :Sofia Andres as Sofia :James Reid as Redford :Paul Robis as Ritchie "Kabayo" :Bianca Casado as Bianca :MM Magno as Jimmy "Big J" :Tricia Santos as Patricia Garicia :MJ Magno as Johnny "Big J" :Gee-Ann Abrahan as Miss Tapia :Alexis Navarro as Ms. Escalera :Tutti Caringal as Mang Temi :Yam Concepcion as Viviana "Bibeth" Belibet :Hiro Torobu as Perfecto "Pekto" Pangkista :Danielle Castaño as Inang or Aling Jacoba :Jamilla Obispo as Mumai :LJ Moreno as LJ Laurel :Coraleen Waddell as Coradeen Santos ''Sir Chief Loves Maya :IBC continues its successful strategy of offering viewers a different kind of entertainment by breaking the usual habit of traditional television with its upcoming weekend primetime sitcom offering, after the success of Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya is now comes to another sitcom for the romantic comedy in the title called Sir Chief Loves Maya. :The talent of serious funny of entertain top-billed by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria labeled as the Philippine Comedy Queen, Concert Queen and TV Sitcom Queen and the veteran actor Richard Yap become the leading man are in the main casts of the sitcom on Philippine television in imparts of a Filipino family values in the family situation. :With Sir Chief Loves Maya, we aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. This sitcom carries a different, but light and funny storyline, and is bannered by a unique mix of cast members, which should already get the viewers excited to see how everything and everyone will work out in this show. :The television program Sir Chief Loves Maya is IBC's longest-running and top-rated sitcom, maintaining the #1 position for consecutive years as the result in sequel of the previous top-rated sitcom Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya, as the family situation-romance comedy sitcom which puts together in one sitcom top-billed by today's top stars Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief are the main casts of the comedy sitcom on Philippine television in a Filipino family in the lives of a typical imparts of Filipino family values. :Audience of the show is the average Filipino family whom we want to entertain and at the same time, put across positive and good Filipino values. :The family-romance comedy sitcom is another project for the character Maya dela Rosa and Richard "Sir Chief" Lim in the couple of the family and the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history. Also, they both Jodi and Richard are reunited for the another project starred in the network's successful daytime hit teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which is already premiered in July 9, 2012. :Directed by the comedy master Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial, who has helmed many of IBC’s most successful sitcoms, which include the old sitcoms Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack and Barrio Balimbing. Writer Jimmuel dela Cruz heads Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya writing staff. :The family sitcom is a project for the character Maya dela Rosa and Sir Chief. Also, they borh starred in the daytime teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which premiered in July 9, 2012. :Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. :Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. The story is about a beginning at the wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. A simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. :One rainy night, after an attempt to fix the roof, Cristina breaks her leg and is thus unable to complete her schooling to become a seafarer with a large medical bill. Maya and Sir Chief agrees to become a maid and nanny in their household for the family. :He offers Maya to become his youngest daughter's (who has selective mutism) temporary nanny in exchange for his help. Maya agrees to become a maid and nanny in his household. :On them of the best actor Joe Ramirez (Jon Santos) on the leading man of comedian parody and ghost away to the comedy houses while same of Mae de Lee (Sheng Belmonte) on the way of John Revilla (Carlo Lazerna) and Andres Agnes (Andrea del Rosario). '''Main Casts' :Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim :Richard Yap as Richard "Ser Chief" Lim :Thirdy Lacson as Thirdy de Roso :Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim Supporting Casts :Aldred Nasayao as Cristina Rose "Kute" dela Rosa :Gloria Sevilla as Felicidad "Manang Fe" Marcelo :Jon Santos as Joe Ramirez :Sheng Belmonte as Mae de Lee :Carlo Lazerna as John Revilla :Andrea del Rosario as Andres Agnes :Ronnie Ricketts as Ronnie Benson :Phillip Salvador as Fernando Santos, Jr. :Jade Lopez as Jen Salvasto :Paolo Serrano as Rommo Delos :Joy Viado as Dorina "Doris" Malasig :Arlene Tolibas as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna :JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho/Junior Pards" Macavinta :Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz :Rudy Fernandez as Rodolfo Santos :Carla Castelo as Andrea Larrosa Isabella Gomez as Selano Aguilar :Blakdyak as Barbado Pillar :Rocio Olbes as Jamelly Madogian :Ruby Rodriguez as Teresita dela Rosa :Pio Balbuena as Polo Rediko :Micah Muñoz as Jose Mari "Joma" Adriano :Vandolph Quizon as Ramon Marcelino "Lino" ''TODAS Kids :The show's format was inspired by its predecessor Kulit Bulilit (a popular Philippine kiddie gag show in the '70s and '80s). Enlisted a group of kids to create the first ever kiddie gag show in the Philippines with a fresh batch of perky child performers. :Some of whom can be expected to become popular comics in the months to come. :From IBC's nationwide search comes the freshest faces and the most talented bunch of kids and teeners to hit the TV! The program features a unique and colorful blend of songs, dances, gags and all kinds of gimmicks. It's hip entertainment to and from today's generation. :Kids viewers never really had TV idols their age with whom they could relate with. Someone from their own generation who danced their music, sang their songs, and spoke their language. An innovator of sorts, introducing avant garde and brilliant execution, and the funniest gags and skits. :Remember of Goin’ Bayabas, TODAS, Goin’ Bananas, Gags Must Be Crazy, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Sic O' Clock News and C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment). These shows have all dominated the gag show genre in the ‘70s and ‘80s under home studio IBC Channel 13. The network has undeniably reigned in this format over the past two decades, and is continuously doing so with hit Saturday night program Happy TODAS. Gag shows have always used adult actors to do comedy. Many have been successful in using this formula. Someone from their own generation who danced their music, sang their songs, and spoke their language. :But few have tried to do the opposite, which is casting child actors to do grown up roles. Some have tried using child actors to do gags but their humor still caters to the kids. None have tried to make kids do gags assuming roles such as Dads, Moms, Doctors and other professionals created by one of the most talented and celebrated directos for TV Jeffrey Jeturian possesses an audience share of 38 percent. :TODAS Kids provides opportunity for talented kids to display their abilities in acting, singing and dancing. Pprimary target market are the teens and the pre-teens. :Some say that TODAS Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some Happy TODAS talents were seen in a call center located in Broadcast City. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show. For instance, a number of the show's skits and blackout gags require the kids to play spouses, sweethearts, etc. We know that it is deemed cute in this country for kids to play little adults, but the jokes that this engenders sometimes risk coming off as too naughty for the child talents to get involved with, and could thus get the show in trouble. Revived the over successful format of Kulit Bulilit, the kiddie comedy show helped the showbiz careers of some stars a number of years ago. :Like its predecessor, TODAS Kids fields a talented bunch of young zanies, some of whom can be expected to also come into their own as stars in TV seasons to come for criticism because it has cynically chosen to involve its young actors in some rather adult situations and characters. :TODAS Kids is proud to have launched to stardom kids and teeners who can boast of their acting , singing, and dancing talents, to name a few. It is also proud to have honed to committed perfection a writing pool (one of the biggest) which churns out funny gags and skits week in and out. :IBC-13 through the Kapinoy Talent Center, has been tirelessly scouting for the freshest, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program. And find them it did. And then they were introduced when the program was launched, and things were never the same again for everyone. WIth musical numbers, only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a siner sing, an actor act, and a dancer dance. :So you get more than the newest music, by the best performers. :Being the first musical comedy on modern Philippine television, train more artists who will be true to their profession -- they who will be the future stars! Lording the ratings and very popular in the Philippines and in other countries through Global IBC. :TODAS Kids had some episodes in some provinces in the Philippines to give thanks to its regional viewers all over the country. And just recently, the show taped two episodes in Hong Kong Disneyland to answer TODAS Kids’ tourism board’s invitation for show to feature some of attractions. Since its initial episode, TODAS Kids has always aimed to bring entertainment to all sorts of people. Making the show uniquely entertaining. :Provides its viewer with wholesome entertainment and quality production numbers. A manifestation of kids and teens exemplifying the ideal Filipino youth of today. :TODAS Kids is full of good humor aimed at its specific target market but with content that adults also enjoy and appreciate. Sary-Sary Kapinoy aims to create a wide spectrum of merchandising lines to complement the success of the TV program, thus licensing possibilities are endless. '''Kids' :Cassy Legaspi :Mavy Legaspi :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :Xyriel Manabat :Mutya Orquia :Lance Lucido :Miel Cuneta :Harvey Bautista :Sofia Millares :Andred Nasayao :Louise Abuel :Thirdy Lacson :Bimby Aquino-Yap :Izzy Canillo :Abby Bautista :Timothy Chan Teens :Liza Soberano :Francis Magundayao :Shy Carlos :Kiko Ramos :Imee Hart :Nel Gomez :Rose Van Ginkel (Pop Girls) :Aubrey Caraan (Pop Girls) :Carlyn Ocampo (Pop Girls) :Nicole Andersson :Ella Cruz :Khalil Ramos :Sue Ramirez :Makisig Morales ''' '''Extended cast :Gary Lising :Dina Bonnevie :Ian Veneracion ''' Sic O'Clock News Naman :The spoofs of the government-sequestered IBC as home base. Resulting in segments viewers might being its director as they do segments of the show ranging from skits that were thinly-veiled potshots at contemporary political mishaps and compelling commentary, directed by Wenn. V Deramas. In several other instances in Sic O'Clock newscasters would report in a debate, senators and footage in the scene of the bold and brave TV satire redefined comedy in the Philippines as it pushed the envelope and reasserted the newly-regained democratic freedom of Filipinos consistency and social relevance, as well as the theatrics and discipline of its talents, many of whom were plucked from the academe and stage. :The weekly news satire was magnificently anchored by the tandem of Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada who both became the biggest names on TV together with Errol Dionisio, Joji Isla, Rene Requestas, Ching Arellano, Jon Achaval, Khryss Adalia, Manny Castaneda and Wilson Go, and remain turning the Kapinoy superstars of anchormen Ramon Bautista as the political satire and spoof parody on the national and international news using the format of a news program in a comedy news. '''Anchors :Ramon Bautista ''Happy TODAS :Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included stars Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. Considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. :Happy TODAS is an all-male version of the show TODAS, the popular '80s gag show that started Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto. Happy TODAS Boys cast are sme of boys night out mainly wacky targets the male audience and girls are waiting in sexy girls of good actresses as well in female. :Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, a political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms are Whattaboys and Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya. The outrageously delightful comedy our to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. :IBC-13 through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts improve their performance for a comedy gag show with more surprises and exciting production numbers. :Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines featuring the musical numebrs, gags, sketches, spoofs, skits, segments and will feature sexy models and an artist-of-the-week. :Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines with its new sketches, commercial spoofs, segments, spoofs, pop sculture, parodies and gag performers every Saturday nights that aims to entertain and make people laugh with gags, sketches and spooks delivered by some of the best comedians and Kapinoy stars that the program's running time spoofs, pop culture, gags and sketches as the original type of gag show. Saturday night gag show to counter competing agains longest-running gag shows are ''Banana Split of ABS-CBN and Bubble Gang of GMA on the same timeslot. The comedy stars compared to Banana Split top-billed by Angelica Panganiban, Jason Gainza and Zanjoe Marudo, and Bubble Gang starring Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto. :What kind of hilarious, naughty fun can six men get into for one whole hour? :The boys of Happy TODAS are boys night out in cracking double-meaning sex-oriented jokes, combined talents of original comedians of veteran comedian Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, Young JV, Lance Christopher, Ya Chang, Japeth Aguilar, Joross Gamboa and teenage heartthrob Nathan Lopez give you all sorts of answers to that question when iBC presents the gag show Happy TODAS is your newest, coolest barkada that will spice up Saturday nights with their wacky antics. It is being hyped up as a live comedy skit show, a la “Saturday Night Live (SNL), which is a small screen landmark in the United States. :Happy TODAS gives Keempee, Sam, Elmo, Victor, Young JV, Joross and Ya Chang the challenging task of performing their own brand of comedy in front of a live TV audience. Such ready, willing and able to do anything for laughs. It has everything, from gags to funny song parodies and commercial spoofs. The boys even show the funny side of news and current affairs shows, action blockbusters, popular foreign shows and the top teleseryes, all in an effort to make the audience laugh at their silly antics. At a trim half-hour running time, Happy TODAS endeavors to give Philippine TV a different taste of comedy. Cast :Keempee de Leon :Sam YG :Elmo Magalona :Ya Chang :Victor Anastacio :Young JV :Lance Christopher :Japeth Aguilar :Joross Gamboa :Nathan Lopez Musical / Varieties ''Lunch Break :Ngayon Na! Ang pinakahihintay-hintay ninyong bagong noontime show ng IBC ang Philippine TV :Super saya na TV Show Siguradong sigurado talaga! :Swak na swak 'to sa pambansa mo! sure na sure together! :Lunch Break is a longest-running, top-rating, award-winning and multi-awarded noontime variety show that saw its birth on November 4, 2000 with their favorite serving of lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment bringing on the best programs for a national television and international viewership. The phenomenal success of the program since for 13th years airing with as the Kantar Media ratings ranked the program number one than a longest-running noontime competitor It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. :Perhaps the program offered its viewers with new noontime companions whom they could be family to staged a star-studded show and introduced all-new segments. And then perhaps the program simply offered fun and entertainment with its breakthrough segments. Innovative blend of contests, games, musical performances and superb hosting provided the noonime entertainment. The talent searches, the kids contests, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities as they complete against the noontime TV all-stars able to appeal to the masa offered a balance of performances and entertainment catered more studio audience as it aired in its new home at the IBC Broadcast Cienter in Broadcast City, Diliman, houses the most advanced equipment for live shows that will topple the giant noontime shows in the elements of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga. :More than 300 dancers and around 100 stars and performers, ''Lunch Break banked on The Kapinoy Network’s more popular talents to lure viewers to introduce its all-new segments with exciting prizes. :Conceptulaized as a combination of talent search competition, variety show, game show and comedy, the surprises, exciting games and musical performances at noon, with our live studio audiences cooked up with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, Nicole Anderson, Smokey Manaloto, the Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio), Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas together with today's hottest celebrities. :Uniquely different are its excitement game segments. Ikaw ang Superstar, My Miss Universe, Sayaw Kabataan, Barangay Kapinoy, Jeep Jeep Huray!, Test Screen, Ang Karaoke Mo, Olympic Quiz Mo! and Knock Knock Kumusta are these segments which offer fun and excitement to contestants and viewers alike. :With big cash prizes at stake others view the game segments plus all excitement, fun, surprises and magic of a brand new show that across all markets and works in nationwide and eventually international scope. The aforementioned timing of the show in a broadcaststrategy of indirect competition (where the 2 network's variety show is aired from Mondays to Saturdays) for the counter programming. :The ever-popular Knock Knock Kumusta provides as much fun and entertainment to our viewers as the questions come in the form of trivia and has a multiple choice type presentation. Contestants stand behind the letter of their choice, which correspond to answer. This same process is repeated a lone winner is declared that's big on songs, dances and exciting game portions. :The jackpot round has its own distinct approach as the lone winner chooses one of three bayongs (basket) marked LB. The bayong would either have money or a bogus prize in it. The host tries to "buy back" the bayong (and its content) from the contestant where in the end, the contestant finally chooses if he wants to go home with the cash being offered or the content of the bayong. :LB is also rich in production numbers as seen through its opening numbers. Different concepts, motifs, and props highlight the daily opening numbers with dance and song numbers. The Saturday opening numbers on the other hand boast of lavish and extravagant sets as a culmination for the week, exciting games and generous cash prizes, topped with guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. :The program in general just wants its viewers to feel that with Lunch Break everyone is a family. And this is translated on cam by letting them feel that everyone is indeed a "barkada" with the cast of noontime show. Main hosts :Ryan Agoncillo :Joy Viado :Annabelle Rama Co-hosts :TJ Trinidad :Nadia Montenegro :Nicole Anderson :Smokey Manaloto :Bobby Yan :Pat Natividad :Carlos Agassi :AJ Muhlach :Josh Padilla :Aki Torio :Manilyn Reynes :Alfred Vargas Featuring :Joy Cancio (Choreographer) :DJ M.O.D. :Lunch Break Dancers :M.I.L.K (girl group) :Lunch Break Gang ''Night of Song Music :The world-renowned Filipino composer, songwriter and arranger Louie Ocampo is now turned a television host via the late-night musical variety show on Philippine TV. :The show features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers and aspiring and young singers at midnight with the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) artists for the night of music with exciting musical performances of the songs will sing a wide range of artists. :Once again, viewers will get to see the country’s top artists perform their biggest and greatest hits and share their remarkable stories in the music scene in the music industry. DMZ-TV :Every Monday in its original broadcast--which IBC-produced show on primetime at the time Viva Television blocktiming and occupying the entire IBC primetime sked. :More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life, step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music, the first ever dance music habit gathers the freshest and brightest teen stars of the superstar network into their pure high-quality entertainment with the #1 danze mix FM radio station iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!. :The show which is simulcast over iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy on radio, is directed by Mark Reyes that features today's hottest teen stars for the weekly dance music show. :Devate from your boring lifestyle time for that energetic look more in tune with the times partying in a star-studded power and fans party featuring today's hottest young superstars of IBC will take center stage for you and your teen barkada. :Their studio still used in old school in modern ones with the slide faders and push-button controls at that time where some hip-hoppers and sexy girls hosted the show. :The dance variety show DMZ-TV hosted by today's most idolized young stars party princess Janine Tugonon with Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos together with the dance group G-Force dancers. Directed by Mark Reyes with viewers in partying, dance moves, disco, hip-hip, R&B, etcetera, K-POP moves, etc. : Dingdong n' Lani :Two of Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical legends will partner up this Saturday nights, as IBC brings them via one of its biggest shows of the year. :Regarded as one of the most outstanding concert performers, this multi-platinum recording artist/songwriter/director and total entertainer as the world renowned singer-songwriter and one of the newest Kapinoy, Dingdong Avanzado writes a song based on the life of a letter sender as well and multi-awarded singer and recording artist Lani Misalucha sings love songs by request from OPM, Pinoy rock, jazz and classical will surely delight in Lani's unique vocal prowess. :The original prince of pop Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Misalucha will now join the forces of musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. :It features the power combination of the original prince of pop and the Asia's nightingale in one musical variety show for the first time ever. Features several music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances. :The format of the show is fairly simple: the two stars showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances and quick interviews. :The first of its kind on Philippine television, a musical variety show that aside from featuring the legendary duo, will also have known performers singing their songs while several features, portions, and musical production numbers that cater to the audiences. :The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Also featured are live singing of the hosts and performers with a live band on special episodes. It's Partytime :The musical variety shows dominate Sunday noontime television, it's awesome, the suectacular in the all-star musical extravaganza Sunday as IBC-13 continues with its counter-programming strategy. The Sunday noontime landscape is seen as a plus point for both network and its audience in the standard of musical variety show to greater heights, giving viewers music, quality production, values and the kind of entertainment Filipinos with a young and energetic appeal. :In line with the shifting direction of television programming in the 2013, the show aligned its concept to the preferences and tastes of its target market audience. With its high-powered production numbers and showdowns, It's Partytime was able to assert its identity apart from the noontime shows intensifies its concept by increasing the visibility of younger performers. :It's Partytime, the ultimate Sunday musical variety show that puts a blast on Sunday entertainment noontime viewing with The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado, The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, The Asia's Queen of OPM Rachel Alejandro, The King of Untimate Singer Gino Padilla, The Queen of Rockstar Paula Bianca, The Asia's King of Song Top Suzara and The Asia's Queen of Song Jinky Vidal at the helm along with the co-host and performers of the today's hottest Kapinoy superstars. :It's Partytime compete head-to-head on the Sunday timeslot dominated by the formidable musical variety shows ASAP and Sunday All Stars. '''Main hosts' :Dingdong Avanzado :Lani Misalucha :Rachel Alejandro :Gino Padilla :Jenine Desiderio :Miguel Aguila Co-hosts and performers :Abby Bautista :Abra :AJ Muhlach :Aki Torio :Andi Manzano :Anja Aguilar :Anna Luna :Anne Bernardo :Anton Alvarez :Bianca Casado :Bimby Yap, Jr. :Carla Castelo :Carlo Lazerna :Carlo Lopez :Cayleen Villamor :Charlie Green :Cogie Domingo :Coleen Garcia :Coraleen Waddell :Cristine Reyes :Dingdong Dantes :Dino Imperial Ella Cruz :Erich Gonzales :Francis Magundayao :Freddie Gutierrez :Giu Comia :Jake Cuenca :James Reid :Janeena Chan :Janella Salvador :Janine Tugonon :JC Tiuseco Jinky Vidal :Joanna Morales :John Wayne Sace :Josh Padilla :Joshua Cadelina :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :Kelly dela Cruz :Kenjhons :Khalil Ramos :Kiko Estrada :Lance Christopher :Liza Soberano :Lucas Zamora :Mario Maurer :Marlo Mortel :Marvin Ong :Maxene Magalona :Meg Imperial :Miel Cuneta :MJ Cayabyab :MMJ :Mutya Orquia :Nadine Lustre :Nathan Bareera :Nel Gomez :Nicole Andersson :Nikki Bacolod :Paula Bianca :Pio Balbuena :RJ Jimenez :Ronald Humarang :Robi Domingo :Samantha Flores :Say Alonzo :Sheng Belmonte :Sofia Andres :Sue Ramirez :Thyro and Yumi :Top Suzara :Universal Motion Dancer :Veejay Aragon :Vincent Bueno :Yam Concepcion ''' Magazine / Talk shows Last Fool Show :Late night television every Sunday night is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service in a zany look at the raging issues. Dont you think you've had enough? :Consider this: comedian Freddie Webb and a very special female co-host every week Giselle Sanchez together in one talk show late at night interview newsmakers on current developments in their own inimitable way as well as the controversial personalities in Philippine show business and live guest performances like a chat. :Directed by Maning Rivera Joey & Teysi :Hosted by the country's top comedian and multi-awarded host Joey Marquez and the country's premiere comedienne and award-winning host Tessie Tomas provides entertainment on child care, fashion, cooking, home management and other topics relevant to Filipino housewives. :Marquez and Tomas' talk show varies different topics and segments limiting to interviews, daily life and close bonding moments provides informative entertainment on child care, fashion, cooking, home management and other topics relevant to Filipino housewives with their celebrity guests and live studio audience. Showbiz Star :The lonegst-running showbiz-oriented talk show delivers showbiz updates will tackle the latest, meatiest, hottest and freshest local celebrity news, gossip and rumors. There will also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her is in store with their television and movie idols awaited and anticipated. :Veteran entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal delivers daily showbiz updates with live on-location coverages of movies-in-the-making and press conferences. :Alfie Lorenzo, Celia Rodriguez and Mario Dumaual were introduced as the correspondent reporters. CelebrityDATcom :IBC had managed to the showbiz talk shows are are Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See True, Movieye, Funfare with Ricky Lo, Regal Showbiz Eye, Rumors, Facts & Humors, Shhowbiz Talkies, Sine Silip, Stars & Spices and Rated E:. The network conceptualized a new talk show that would be perfect for the masses to dish out the latest showbiz news, controversies and intrigues while interview the stars. :The undisputed Sunday afternoon 30-minute talk show in Philippine television history and the longest-running weekly entertainment news and talk show in the fast-changing world of entertainment are set to give TV viewers their new weekend habit. :CelebrityDATcom is produced by the team that created some of IBC`s award-winning television talk shows like Last Fool Show, Joey & Teysi and Showbiz Star. :It featured local celebrity gossip and news as well as lifestyle and sports news from entertainment buzz. :The Kapinoy Network redefines the traditional showbiz talk show format and brings together three of the country`s most talented and respected TV hosts, namely entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal, sports personality Anthony Suntay and actress Tessie Tomas are the host. :Promises to deliver the freshest news right when viewers will wants the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz issues, lifestyle and sports aside from showbiz news that levels up audience engagement in the discussion about the latest issues that affect the lives of ordinary Filipinos. :DAT stands for Dolly, Anthony and Tessie, the show is replete with segments that will satisfy the televiewers insatiable appetite for news, information and entertainment. :Considering that is up against two gaints more formidable counterpart to ABS-CBN's Buzz ng Bayan and GMA's Startalk on Sunday timeslot dominate its respective timeslot. :Theses segments: Trend Tips all about life, fashion, style and stylish entertainment; Hoy Guessing!, the juicy blind items that will keep you at the edge of your seat share their views about the most intriguing showbiz news; Bida Sports, te recap of the latest events in sports update; Backstage Pass provides a glimpse of the real world of movie making, TV tapings, MTV shoots, play rehearsals as the segment gives inclusive behind-the-scenes shots and interviews; and Hop Spot feature on the hottest hapennings and places in town puts the spotlight on a new bar, restaurant, club, resort and theater. Game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Based on the original British series, the country's longest-running, poineering, top-rating and multi-awarded game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by the country's foremost award-winning game show host Robi Domingo for the franchise of Endemol International. :The contestants of WW2BAM has revolutionized TV viewing in the country, a number of copycats and Robi had a successcul career as TV host. :Contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will join the mini-WW2BAM text game via number 8888 for Globe, My Phone, Star Mobile, Cherry Mobile and Touch Mobile users. The Million Second Quiz :The original Filipino game show genre as opposed to the current trend of Philippine versions of popular game show franchises with its new program The Million Sconmd Quiz. :Based on the original American series with the same name. :The top-rated game show follows the format of the original American series, the quiz is set in a huge hourglass-shaped structure in the entrance to the Studio 4 of IBC studio, houses on the roof of the studio at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City has revolutionized TV viewing in the country to acquire the franchise of the show in the production company of Universal Television and NBCUniversal Television Distribution, the network is very open to new ideas and concepts. :The Mllion Second Quiz is the local franchise of the US hit game show and is hosted byDrew Arellano had a successcul career as TV host and will be IBC's third game show franchise after Who Wants to be a Millionairre? and the reality show Born to be a Superstar. :Ryan Seacrest is the host of the show in US, he also announced that Drew Arellano is the Philippine version on top of the very short list that they had and that he was the logical choice to take the reins of The Million Second Quiz follows the format of the original American series wherein viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. :An indoor set witin the studio inportions of the game, as the cast in contestants compete in a quiz competition played 24 hours a day for 1,000,000 seconds, or about eleven and a half dats. At any given time, one contestant is sitting in the "Money Chair" and accumulating money, while defending his/her portion against a series of challengers in head-to-head quiz bouts. Although commercials bill the winnings as ₱1 per second spent in the chair — or P36,000 per hour or P864,000 for every day — the rate is actually P1 per tenth of a second; winnings accumulate at a constant rate, even when bouts are not being played and during commercial breaks (prime time). Contestants in the chair earn money until they are defeated by a challenger, who replaces the occupant of the chair. Only the four contestants with the highest total winnings get to keep their money once the million seconds are up. :Each bout lasts for a set number of seconds at the studio contestant. In all bouts, both participants use keypads to secretly lock in their answers and have five seconds to do so after the question is asked. :Contestants the chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 15 years of age who can join by texting TMSQ to 8888. Reality shows Superstar Circle :Jeffrey Jeturian, head of Kapinoy Talent Center to hone individuals as exclusive talents of the network which aims to look for fresh faces to be the next superstar and idol. Superstar Circle brought to Philippine TV as the reality talent search contestants will be trained and and critiqued by a panel of judges who are experts in the field of show business and who all have the eye for true idol, star and superstar potential. :The reality-based talent competition is hosted by Jenine Desiderio. :Candidates have been screened from the thousands of auditionees from Manila, Davao and Cebu before the official Superstar Circle finalists are announced. :Screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, Superstar Circle will be on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called "Superstar Idol" will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. '''Host :Jenine Desiderio Judges :Jeffrey Jeturian :Annabelle Rama :Vehnee Saturno :Jodi Sta. Maria :Richard Yap ''Born to be a Superstar :The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has decided to acquire the foreign franchise of ''Born to be a Star format from Endemol company. The network has a block-timer of Viva Television, which has primarily been showing the telenovelas are La Madrastra and the Koreanovela Glory Jane since it started, has reorganization in late 2010s to expand its new programming and audience reaching the top. Together with the creation of the local productions such as the game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the soap operas are Before I Fall in Love, Noli Me Tangere, My Batang Momay and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the sitcoms Goin' Bukol Pwede, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis and Whattaboys, the gag shows Happy TODAS and TODAS Kids, talk shows Joey & Teysi and Noel @ Late Night, the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star, the children show KapinoyLand, fantasy anthology Once Upon a Time, teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance, variety shows It's Partytime, DMZ-TV and Lunch Break, the horror-thriller suspense Tumbok Revolution, and the sports programming acquisition of the broaddcast rights to air the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) games as the country's premier basketball leagues, IBC-13 has also banked on Born to be a Superstar to gain a stronger audience hold. :Factor that encouraged this decision is the reality singing competition program trend that has been on Philippine television since the 80s (RPN’s singing competition Ang Bagong Kampeon). This trend has carried with ABS-CBN are Star In A Million, Search For A Star in a Million, Little Big Star, Little Big Superstar, Pilipinas Got Talent, Star Power, The X-Factor Philippines and The Voice of the Philippines, GMA-7 are Search for a Star and Pinoy Pop Superstar and IBC-13 are Star For a Night and Born to be a Star. :IBC-13, as the consumer network, has acculturated by Endemol though its popular reality-singing program format Born to be a Superstar. With its credible track record of success, Born to be a Superstar proved to be a business investment for The Kapinoy Network who has already turning to the quality, top-rating and multi-awarded program format trade for innovative and creative programming that offer its local masa market. :A singing-reality superstar entertainment, based on the American reality talent search series franchise from Endemol. Amateur singing contests have always been very popular here in the Philippines. The poineering, trendsetting, top-rating and award-winning singing-reality talent search show for the contest. Another local franchise show from United States, like their two of top-rating game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link are in the same network, which doing very well. :The singing reality show derived from TV shows of ABS-CBN's Search for the Star in a Million, Little Big Star, Pinoy Dream Academy, Little Big Superstar, Star Factor, Pilipinas Got Talent, The X Factor Philippines and The Voice of the Philippines, and GMA Network's Search for a Star and Pinoy Pop Superstar and IBC-13's Star for a Night and Born to be a Star. :Hosted by Sam Concepcion, a certified singing champion, powerhouse singer and phenomenal superstar princess Anja Aguilar and Joshua Cadelina with the four judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV reality contes The field of singing in instruments like guitar, piano and organ with the investment to achieve the dream desired to their talents. :The show scheduled, performance nights and result shows. Advertisements are mostly that of San Miguel and PurefoodsProducts, Globe, Uniliever products, P&G products, Jollibee, McDonalds, Coca Cola, KakaoTalk, Star Mobile, Cherry Mobile, Nestle products, Pepsi, Colgate, Palmolive, Smart Communications, Talk N' Text, Sun Cellular, PLDT, Sky Flakes, Universal Robina and Jack N' Jill products, Ajinomoto products, Lucky Me and Monde products, Charmee Pantiliners, Unilab products, Nissin products, Extra Joss, RC Cola, Rebisco products, Silver Swan prodicts, NuriAsia products are UFC Banana Catsup, UFC Spaghetti, Golden Fiesta, Mang Tomas, Wyeth products, Pfizer products, Kraft products, Pizza Hut, Greenwich, Shakey's Pizza, Chowking, Oishi products, Century Tuna products, Del Monte products, Mang Inasal, San Marino products, 555 Tuna and 555 Corned Tuna, Amigo Segurado, KFC, Lily's Peanut Butter, MyPhone, Julie's Bakeshop, Columbia's Food products, Bench, Regent Foods products, Gardenia Bread products, Johnson & Johnson, Lamoiyan produts like Dazz and Hapee Toothpaste, among others, corporations which are under the same company as IBC-13. In addition, the winner and finalists of the local. :As for the marketing strategies employees by IBC-13, the group needed to find out just how marketable the show for the network and the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestants. :With Born to be a Superstar, Sam, Anja and Joshua joins the elite company of Christopher de Leon of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Richard Yap of The Weakest Link as the star hosts of IBC shows. :Platform for the online generation to showcase their flair for singing on TV and radio while using the internet to build a community that will support their talent. Submitted online in audio (MP3) and video (MP4) formats via borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. Aside from accepting entries, listeners of IBC and iDMZ can also log on to this website to view or listen to the songs and vote for their favorite. :Professionals and amateurs in online and text votes will have a percentage in the overall score of each entry, their songs also get radio airplay on IBC and the FM radio station iDMZ from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. :According to him, IBC-13 is in a way helping recording companies save from today's production resulting from piracy with session musical during production and recording of songs with the electronic musical instruments like piano, guitars and organ. :Contestants produce a minus one and bring any instruments like organ, piano and guitar. :A reality singing search in the history of Philippine television to all hopefuls who want to try to become the next singing superstars. The phenomenal weekend primetime TV nationwide reality singing search in the Philippines with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers who battle it out each week auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform will sing, perform, record yourself online and be a superstar number of high quality backing tracks for singers and instrumentalists. :Auditions are nationwide in which, in moments of high emotion, our cameras surprise lucky who get through at home, school and work offers them to be in spotlight. In studio, contestants face the music industry professionals of the best OPM artists. All events leading to special night, like the auditions, the announcements, the rehearsals, studio recording, pictorials and others. :The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and producing new Kapinoy singing champions such as Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents. :Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cazh prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of IBC Records. Main host :Sam Concepcion :Anja Aguilar :Joshua Cadelina Judges :Gino Padilla :Paula Bianca :Joey Albert :Dingdong Avanzado Infotainment ''Hapi Kung Healthy :HKH is a situation comedy in a public service and health format. The program delivers up-to-date information in a live comic situation making it the first in Philippine television. :It's a show that medical education medical center. :The show packed deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread these ailments of the medical viewers, which makes the show a unique health approach to an avid viewer's healthy guide habits. :The health and medical segments will be canned and the medical assistance and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show live. With the experiences and versatility of the doctors and physicians, the challenge here is how to make people laugh yet maintain high medical issues in bring medical and healthy from the public service help at home with doctors and specialists. :Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with a co-casting Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Cooltura :The network IBC-13 has a lot of shows relating to Filipino consciousness: Cooltura which feature various landmarks around the Philippines including the rich culture in the Philippines. :A glipse of Filipino culture that will leave you saying Cool Ka Pag-May Alam Ka sa Cooltura with an entertaining features on arts, culture and history. :The educational program about the Filipino culture in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao. Continue to spread the cool of culture, is hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. : Chinatown TV :Chinatown TV is the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, promises to inform as much as entertains. :Providing quality news and entertainment for 10 years, the show that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world - Chinatown TV, the show that you feel and see! 10 years of excellence in providing quality news and entertainment from 2011 Anak TV Awardee. Youth Programs IBC Foundation envisions the Philippines at the forefront of the global economy by the next century. To achieve this, has formulated a development strategy covering sectors crucial to a competitive and sustainable economy: Area Management/Community Public Service Youth Development Information Education The public education system for the first time in non-profit foundation geared towards educating and empowering poof and marginalized children to best serve themselves, their communities and help build a better world that supplemented the curriculum of the Philippine Department of Education (DepEd) proclaiming the viewing in all public schools, high-schools, elementary schools, college and university. Over 3 million public school students in over 2,000 public elementary and high-schools in 60 provinces in all regions of the country. Science Kwela, Art Craft, Bayaning Bayani, Math Makulay and Learn with English are now available in DVD format for classroom use while KapinoyLand also available in DVD and CD format. KapinoyLand The flagship children's television program produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network, earning for The Best Children's Program for the KBP Golden Dove Awards and Anak TV Seal Awards. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino). In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry and Chocolate).Cast and characters Mr. Kapinoy - The main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. Ms. TV - A television mascot for high-technology. Radiogirl - a radio mascot for IBC Radio as Radyo Budyong and iDMZ for singing and dancing. Newspaperboy - The boy mascot turned newspaper for IBC News. Ms. Lola Pinoy Puppet characters RemoteBoy Manok PinoyFlag Baby Kapinoy - A baby new maascot puppet for kiddies and children family. Barney & Friends The child-friendly in the popular children's television program Barney and Friends is now on Philippine TV aimed at children from ages 1 to 8. Barney, the most adored purple dinosaur in the world was created in 1987 with the children show Barney and Friends from HIT Entertainment for children loving kids and kids at heart to be educatonal from the home videos, a major success when the characters for toys, books, live musical and many more for all children in the Barney franchise on IBC. New character mascots are Barney, Baby Bop and BJ entertain kiddie viewers with the new celebrity guest as the children's television programs.All your favorite Barney songs are there and more. Educational, light-hearted and entertaining, the production brings an imaginative story to life in the market was kids and baby boomers everyday for fun and games represent viewers of all ages with Barney, a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. Pinoy kids will fun definitely delight will join the characters of Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were mascots also present the new home of the sequestered TV station IBC-13. They had a mini show and sang all my fave Barney tunes that Anya and I use to sing together addressing kids in the Philippines in a tag for IBC kiddie show to promote the celebrate Barney’s 22 years of love, caring and sharing for children across the world.Cast and characters: Barney - The main character is a purple and green Tyrannosaurus rex in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. His theme song is Barney Is a Dinosaur, which is sung to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Barney often quotes things as being Super dee-duper. Episodes frequently end with the song I Love You, sung to the tune of This Old Man, which happens to be Barney's favorite song. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. He also loves marching bands and parades. Baby Bop - A three-year-old green Triceratops. Baby Bop has been on the show since July 29, 1991, she debuted in the video Barney In Concert. She wears a pink bow and pink ballet slippers, and carries a yellow security blanket. She sings the song My Yellow Blankey to show how much her security blanket means to her. She likes to eat macaroni and cheese and pizza. She is B.J.'s little sister. BJ - A seven-year-old yellow Protoceratops, BJ has been on the show since September 27, 1993. He is Baby Bop's older brother. His theme song is BJ's Song. He wears a red baseball cap and red sneakers. He lost his hat in the episode Hats Off to BJ!, and sometimes says things to hide his fears (for example, in the episode Barney's Halloween Party, he was shocked by the paper spiders and after learning they were fake, he said "I knew that, sort of"). Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways such as on pizza (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple, and peanut butter). Science Kwela Science Kwela is an exciting audio-visual presentation of elementary science in Filipino. Award-winning science TV program that uses dramatization, visuals and animation in teaching and discussing science, health and technology concepts and issues to Filipino students. The program simplifies the study of its most complex theories and concepts by relating their importance and use in everyday situations in Philippine public schools focusing on elementary science lessons. INVESTING IN SCIENCE EDUCATION In education, the IBC foundation produces Science Kwela, a 30-minute science and technology show that is dramatically improving the learning and teaching of science in the country, especially at the public elementary school level, wherein it was made a viewing requirement by the Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS). The IBC Foundation is convinced that this investment in revolutionizing science education in the country will translate to a rich and productive human resource base for the Philippines in the field of science and technology, an asset essential to a successful and competitive economy in the next century. More children's programs by IBC Foundation as Bayaning Bayani, Art Kwela, Math Makulay, Baying Bayani and KapinoyLand. RATIONALE Fully cognizant of Science Kwela's strategic position in the broadcast industry, the program commits itself to optimizing the powerful broadcast medium towards simplifying science and technology and cultivating interest in scientific pursuits among the vast majority. TARGETING THE YOUTH The princpal beneficiaries of the program are the public elementary school students who represent 90% of the country's elementary school-going population. With the inclusion of the show in their daily school routine, they gain access to high-tech audio-visuals worth millions of pesos. Science becomes, to these young and impressionable minds, a fun and interesting subject. However, the pupils are not the only ones benefiting from the show. Public elementary school teachers also gain from the show considering that they now have an excellent audio-visual aid to assist them in explaining and simplifying science concepts, especially as these relate to everyday life. More than the show's captive audience in schools, the show has consistently gained wider appreciation among home makers, out-of-school youth, private school students and teachers and the general public who get the chance to watch the show in either schools or homes. UPGRADING SCIENCE EDUCATION IN PUBLIC SCHOOLS The Philippines is confronted with the challenge of upgrading its inadequate science and technology sector. To address this problem, Science Kwela commits itself to generating a new breed of responsible and responsive Filipino youths who will lead the country's science and technology sector in addressing the needs of national development and progress, specifically that of realizing a vibrant Philippine economy fueled by advances in science and technology. To do this, Science Kwela is doing its share in upgrading the state of science education in the public school system, simplifying and facilitating the learning and application of science concepts and processes. In addition, it is effectively stimulating scientific and creative thinking among the young and, in the process, promoting science and technology as a field of interest and emphasizing its importance in achieving economic development. EDUCATING PAINLESSLY The overall thrust is to produce Science Kwela in such a way that it presents science and technology creatively and imaginatively. The use of audio-visual aids (e.g., Encyclopedia Brittanica footage, current events materials, etc.) and various educational approaches (e.g., story-telling, role playing, etc.) are professionalized to facilitate the learning process. Teachers' Notes as a support mechanism to facilitate the integration of TV and classroom lessons are distributed nationwide to complement classroom teaching. A well-funded and extensive research, monitoring and evaluation component constantly measures and monitors the impact of TV-Assisted Instruction (TVAI) in all target schools nationwide. POSITIVE RESULTS Science Kwela has shown one way to lead the country towards global competitiveness. Results of a series of evaluation tests conducted by the Research and Monitoring Team of the IBC Foundation, with the technical assistance of the UP Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development (UP-ISMED) director Dr. Milagros Ibe with the Departmenr of Education (DEPED) since the project's inception, indicate that Science Kwela facilitates understanding of science concepts and improves science process skills such as observing, relating, associating, ordering, explaining, inferring and interpreting. The following conclusions were drawn from the students' performance in the evaluation for school year 2013-2014. Pupils exposed to Science Kwela regularly achieve higher marks in science than those not exposed to the program, Science Kwela facilitates understanding of science and improves science process skills. It also seems to enhance reading ability and understanding of printed English. Teachers are beginning to do more reading and research work in order to be able to answer competently and correctly the deluge of questions that their students are beginning to ask them. Learn with English It takes more than ABC to prepare the young for formal education. It takes three steps via Learn with English for the alphabet children. First, original compositions kids can easily sing along with, second, interesting animation and third, lovable puppets that teach proper behavior and values features celebrities, mascots and characters that appeal to children that educates Filipino children. Math Makulay Math Makulay attempts to change the common fear of the Math subject by trying to make it appealing to students. Like Science Kwela, Math Makulay uses likeable characters and familiar scenes as well as objects found in daily life to explain concepts and solve mathematical problems. Conquer your Math fears and practice your skills with Math Makulay. It makes the study of math easy, interactive, fun and interesting through the use of animation, magical characters and enriching activities. The topics cover numeration, multiplication, fractions, addition, decimals, and even math riddles Pamana A book of Filipino tells about a young boy who lived with his grandmother. It tells about some Filipino stories and lessons. With the young boy about his grandmother is that she has magic too. Bayaning Bayani Bayaning Bayani takes kids and adults alike into a rare encounter with our great heroes from the past, their noble deeds and their valuable sacrifices. it aims to instill in them pride in the Filipino identity, history, Filipino culture, gallantry and love for country with arts, culture and history. Sesame Street The American children's television series Sesame Street created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Marrisett. Every kid's favorite neighborhood characters led by big Bird, Ernie and Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit and Grover take children through sunny days of fun filled learning. The program is known for its educational content, and creativity communicated through the use of Jim Henson's Muppets, animation, short films, humor, and cultural references. The series premiered on stations on November 10, 1969 to positive reviews, some controversy, and high ratings. A combination of commercial television production elements and techniques which have evolved to reflect the changes in American culture and the audience's viewing habits. With the creation of Sesame Street, producers and writers of a children's television show used, for the first time, educational goals and a curriculum to shape its content. It was also the first time a show's educational effects on young children were studied. Producers developed what came to be called "the CTW model" (named for the show's production company, The Children's Television Workshop), a system of television show planning, production, and evaluation based on collaborations between producers, writers, educators, and researchers. The show was initially funded by government and private foundations but has become somewhat self-supporting due to revenues from licensing arrangements, international sales, and other media.Sesame Street characters Elmo - A furry, three-and-a-half year old red monster. He was created in 1979 and called "Little Monster", Elmo was performed by several people. It wasn't until Clash took over the role that Elmo became a "phenomenon" according to Clash. He was designed by Caroly Wilcox. Big Bird - A large yellow bird who was developed during the 1968 curriculum seminars. Designed by Jim Henson and built by Kermit Love and Don Sahlin, Big Bird is a 8-foot-2-inch tall big yellow bird with a slightly quirky and naive outlook on the world. He was the first Muppet to appear on the show and represents a 6-year old child who questions everything. Ernie - Orange-colored, oval-headed, and always grinning, Ernie is a "free spirit" and a "trickster". His best friend is Bert where they share a basement apartment at 123 Sesame Street and his signature song is "Rubber Duckie". His sketches were made by Jim Henson and he was built by Don Sahlin. Bert - Ernie's best friend, he collects paper clips and bottle caps and is fascinated by pigeons and oatmeal. Unlike Ernie, he is tense and easily upset. His catchphrase is "Yes, I do mind!" His sketches were made by Jim Henson and he was built by Don Sahlin. Grover - A "valiant, caring blue monster". Sesame Street Unpaved describes Grover as the Muppet we'd all like to be self-confident, furry, cute, capable, and intelligent. Well, self-confident, furry, and cute, at least. Cookie Monster - As Sesame Street Unpaved says, "At first glance, Cookie Monster appears to be a monster with a one-track mind. He is deeply, emotionally, physically and spiritually attached to cookies". He was designed by Jim Henson and built by Don Sahlin. He also likes to eat healthy foods. Prairie Dawn - A little Hot Pink Anything Muppet girl whose psychological age is that of a precocious seven-year old, Prairie is methodical, driven, and a natural leader. She is famous for writing and directing pageants featuring her friends (with the pageants mostly featuring Ernie, Bert, Grover, Herry Monster, and Cookie Monster). Herry Monster - Herry is blue, big, and burly monster who doesn't know his own strength. He appears in many unscripted scenes with children, and "is written to represent a monster with the psychological age of a six-year old". At first, Herry's nose was covered with light-blue fur, but in 1971, it was replaced with a non-furry blue nose, and finally with a "recognizable" purple one. Others Kusinahan :Philippines' first family of culinary art pastry chef, cake decorator and television host Heny Sison share a tradition with their preparing food, dishes, culinary and cuisine in the kitchen. :She has endorsed dairy products in television and print advertisements. A 30-minute Filipino cooking show in the preparation of the recipes and the cook with the celebrity guest. Movies Remember these, on the late '70s, IBC had two more blocks on primetime movie aside from ''PPP, IBCinema featured are priority foreign movies on Thursday nights and also featured Pinoy movies are priority on Friday nights, those long afternoon of Cine Pinoy as high in the value of the film. PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula was on primetime in Monday nights at 7:30PM (later at 7PM when after EDSA 1 to moves to the earlier time early-evening newscast on primetime). IBC used this title for primetime their Pinoy movie very block for a long time as in the late '80s and early '90s. The international channel Global IBC offers the Pinoy cinematic experience as it presents an array of the highly-acclaimed, the award-winning and local blockbuster movies. Global IBC's line-up of movie programs include the movie from Regal Films from Regal Blockbusters every Saturdays, the collection of FPJ movies in Da King FPJ every Saturdays and Sundays, the collection of local blockbuster movies from Regal Films and Viva Films via Kapinoy Cinema airs everyday, the Viva blockbuster movies in Viva Box Office every Saturdays and Pinoy action-packed movie Sinemaks every Sundays. ''Kapinoy Cinema :As the Kapinoy network concentrated Filipino movies playing perhaps this afternoon with the title of Pinoy movies. :For total entertainment in viewership of HapoNation afternoon lineup with Viva Commuications, Inc., offering the big screening local cinema's biggest, top-rated and award-winning local Tagalog blockbuster movies will focus Viva Films‘s more recent film releases the access of Viva blockbusters and timeless Pinoy classic films added for good measure. :A weekday movie block every afternoon date Pinoy cinema theater in the Viva Tagalog movies showcasing a collection of box-office hits collaboration more recent films from Viva Films library. Viva Box Office :Every Sunday morning as a co-production venture of IBC with Viva Television, the best of Filipino blockbuster movies for the collaboration from Viva Films. Sunday Sinemaks'' :For the home-popped popcorn as IBC lines-up the hit action-packed Viva blockbuster movie Sunday Sinemaks featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Ronnie Ricketts and many others, as well as its TV specials, documentaries and sold-out concerts.